


Selamat Pagi

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Mornings, Roommates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ucapan selamat pagi itu biasa bagi Camille, tapi kalau datangnya dari Kirsten?





	Selamat Pagi

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Stitchers © ABC Family. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Selamat pagi,” sapa Kirsten saat melihat Camille berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan wajah super kusut. Tampaknya gadis itu bergadang mengutak-atik program. Lagi.

Camille mengambil sebuah gelas dari kabinet lalu memutar badannya menghadap Kirsten. Raut wajahnya berubah heran. “Selamat pagi untukmu juga.”

Kini giliran wajah Kirsten yang berubah heran. “Ada yang salah?”

“Tidak, tidak.” Camille menghampiri wastafel, mengisi gelasnya dengan air keran. “Aku hanya belum biasa menghadapi dirimu yang ‘ramah’.”

“Hm.” Kirsten mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali menjadi Kirsten tanpa emosi saja.”

“Oh, jangan!” Nyaris Camille memuncratkan air yang diminumnya karena buru-buru ingin berkata. “Itu lebih buruk.”

Kirsten tersenyum kecil.


End file.
